


A Year in Their Life

by JulietsGreenhouse



Category: Glee
Genre: Adulthood, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsGreenhouse/pseuds/JulietsGreenhouse
Summary: (I have no creativity left for the title) A realistic look into the life of Kurt and Blaine through meaningfull events along the year of 2025. Their love is strong and well-founded but sometimes life just gets in the way, married life is not as easy as it should be but they make it work, as best as they can at least.





	1. Wedding Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it as canon and as realistic as possible. I had this in the back of my computer for ages but I finally decided 'what the hell, I should post it anyway'. I hope you all like it and pleasepleaseplease comment to let me know what I'm getting right (or wrong). I'll try to update with decent timing but I can't promise anything, there aren't really any cliffhangers so you won't be suffering because of it. I obviously don't own Glee.

Friday, February 21st 2025 

 

"No, no, no, no!" Kurt hears a hurried whisper-yell as he is closing the door of the tiny man's restroom.

"There you are!"He says as his husband rushed to enter the small room with him. "I feel like I haven't seen you all night." He gives him a little peck on the lips before moving on to his bathroom business.

"You haven't, I've been hiding in the bar all night. Trying to get away from that crazy gossiper who somehow found herself in here." Blaine turns on the hot water on the faucet.

"She got to you too? I swear I'm gonna kill her if a I see her at any other of our private events. I told one of the guards to escort her out, sneaky little bitch." The one in reference was a gossip columnist that insisted on her status as their friend even though she stabs them in the back every chance she gets, even though they expressively don’t like her.

"Look at this. Can you believe this?" Blaine turn to him displaying the dark red stain in his dress shirt. "Three hundred people out there and only one had the decency to tell me I was walking around with food all over me." He dips the hand towel in the hot water.

"There aren't three hundred people out there…" Kurt states taking the towel from his hand and dabbing it gently into the grey fabric.

"Ew, wash your hands." Blaine irks with his standard annoying preteen voice. Kurt gives him a mighty eye-roll and keeps going.

"You have endured worse." Kurt pinches his cheek before turning the faucet on again and having it accidentally splash his pants with water. "Oh fuck. Great." He evaluates the damage. "Now people are gonna think we had sex in the bathroom." He is annoyed.

"Well now, we could just do it anyway…" He winks. "But don't even worry, we are officially an old married couple now, people don't think we do sex anymore." Blaine steps closer to his husband.

"'Do sex', really?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"I have been hanging out at the bar all night, you can't blame me for my incoherence." Blaine sigh semi-deeply. "Why did you just ignore my suggestion of sex?" He looks a bit more seriously.

"Oh, it's nothing. I thought you were joking." Kurt looks sincerely apologetic and puts his arms around Blaine's waist. "And I don't want our anniversary sex to be in a hideous green bathroom. I wanna throw you on our bed and enjoy the fact that we'll be alone in the house, make you moan my name as we come over and over again." He whispers "Or maybe just twice, we can come twice." He corrects himself and Blaine laughs a little.

"I want to go home too, but you know as well as I do that we have to stay for at least…" He looks at his expensive watch." More two and a half hours." Kurt let out a muffled 'No' into Blaine's neck. "C'mon, let's get you some champagne and some people who aren't jerks and the rest of night will go by fast, I promise you." Blaine lifts his head with both hands and presses a kiss to his nose and then lips.

They walk out of the restroom, Blaine slightly pushing Kurt around, into a large white room with dim lights and trendy furniture. One of the walls was actually a window with a beautiful view of the Central Park along with all the lights of New York. People in semi-formal wear populated the beautiful Park Avenue apartment, the fashion-forward elite of New York and the people who made it all happen behind the scenes at Broadway mingled mindlessly, making contacts and trying to enjoy themselves. The party was organized by Blaine's new production partner, Mick Graham. He was a genuine extrovert who loved being around people at all times, his parties were almost a weakly event, this one just happened to celebrate Blaine and Kurt's 10th wedding anniversary. Blaine had tried to politely decline, Kurt tried to refuse to go but Mick got to them in the end promising a good party. It was a good party, but they were exhausted. It was a Friday and Friday tradition clearly stated to sit in the living room with takeout and watch some random children's movie, because they usually couldn't handle anymore than that. But this Friday they had to call the nanny, dress up and celebrate their marriage to the sound of soft background music and blend cocktails. The couple walks around and thankfully no one stops to congratulate them or ask 'just how they do it'. They sit in one of the almost empty sofas overlooking the park. The waiter offers them champagne and Kurt gladly takes it and tells him to keep them coming, Blaine asks him to bring him a scotch on the rocks in fifteen minutes, he could handle stronger drinks better, unlike his other half who only tolerated the 'bubbly stuff' because of the nice tingling effect they had. Kurt arranges himself closer and rests his hand on his husband's knee as he envelops him in a side hug. They manage to stay like that for full five minutes before Rachel finds them.

"Hi Klaine!" She lowers herself to kiss them on the cheeks and pulls a chair to sit closer to them. "You've been impossible to find." She ruffles her long dark caramel dress and crosses her legs.

"Told you they were hiding in plain sight." Jesse joins her. He shakes their hand and congratulates them before sitting on the other side of Blaine. "Hey, has Mick talked to you about the scenery changes?" Blaine furrows his eyebrows. Jesse was directing Mick and Blaine's new project and he was a true handful, Blaine had regretted choosing him quite a few times over the last months precisely because of sudden changes like this. But what could he do, the fucker was talented. "Yes, it'll be more expensive but we could take it out of the lights-"

"Jesse, I'm not gonna decide anything now. I promise to talk it over with Mick-"

"No work talk!" Rachel says clearly inebriated, now that she could finally drink again after having her own baby. She hated work talk, mainly because she wasn't working do to the fact of childbearing. "WE have a present for you guys."

"You're not going to sing, are you? I thought we agreed we had passed that phase." Kurt asks a little concerned as to what this lowkey party could become after a performance from Tony winner Rachel Berry.

"Even though that would be an awesome present, no, that's not it." She pulls a medium sized thin box from her designer purse. "My dads always said that it's never enough to remind ourselves of how the beginning was like."

"Aren't your dads divorced?" Blaine asks taking the box.

"No, they remarried! Like two years ago, I can't believe I didn't tell you!" Rachel laughs to herself.

"Is this a dildo? Because if it is I need a warning so I can be prepared to throw it in your face." Kurt's lack of filter is a sign the bubbly stuff is working.

"Just open it." Jesse leans closer to watch their reaction. Blaine opens the box and finds a show pamphlet for the 2010 sectionals in a pretty glass frame. They both let a nostalgic sigh and look lovingly at each other. "Turn it around" He instructs. They do and there is a kind of holiday card full of signatures, some of them they easily recognized others it took a little while. They were best wishes from all the New Directions and Warbles members that were there.

"There were only two Warbles assholes who apparently fell off of the face of the Earth 'cus we couldn't even get close to finding them." Rachel explains herself.

"It's okay, really. This is so lovely." Blaine fawns over it. Kurt admires it with him for a while.

"We've known each other for over fifteen years." He looks Blaine in the eyes a bit shocked "And you too!" He turns to Rachel. "This feels so weird, it's half of my life. It's literally half of my life." Blaine laughs at him.

"Well, thank heaven. Can you imagine what it would have been like if we had only met, I don't know, like, five years ago? We could have been completely different people." Blaine says.

"I know. Freaky." He sighs. "I'm really glad we got to grow together." He looks at his husband seriously and kisses his closed mouth. Soon after Kurt makes his way to the bar originally looking for the snacks that were supposed to be passing around.

"Hey, gorgeous." Isabelle Wright bumps shoulders with him as he is leaned over the bar waiting on the tall waiter. He smiles widely and pulls her into a hug. They had reconnected about a year ago but ever since hadn't really had the time to meet as often as either of them would like. "Where's your hubby?" She looks around.

"Probably exchanging baby trivia with Rachel" He laughs. "Where is yours?" Their reconnection had been due to the invitation he suddenly got for her beautiful winter wedding.

"Apparently exchanging trivia with Marc." She points in his direction.

"Marc's here?" Kurt turns around quickly. "Bitch didn't even rsvp." Kurt barely fakes being mad.

"But you gotta forgive him…" She says melodically.

"Just 'cus he is Marc Jacobs." Kurt fakely accepts the fact.

"Well, it is a damn good reason." She ends their little scene with a sounding laugh taking two drinks from the waiter's tray and walking towards the said pair. As he followed her with his eyes he spotted the unmistakable face.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Brit said you had something special planned!" Kurt questions as Santana does a little run in her heels to get to him faster.

"I know, she's at the restaurant waiting for me." They had the same anniversary but never really celebrated it together, by now it was just a fun anecdote. "I got a call from W magazine and they wanna do a spread on the event."

"It was that damn snitch wasn't-" He starts to rage.

"It doesn't matter this is a huge opportunity. This is what I was talking about, showing your brand as more than a fashion label, as a lifestyle. This is perfect, believe me." More than believe Kurt trusted her blindly. She might have been a judgmental bitch in high school but it make her fucking good at her job. Had been two years since Kurt had become officially her client and everything had skyrocketed since then. With only seven years of experience she worked with the best publicists in the city and was herself amongst that select group. "I got a photographer from the agency, he's trust-worthy but, you know, not that much. He'll be here in ten, go get Blaine, I'll think about which shots we'll take."

"Get Mick too. He's inside somewhere." Kurt says already walking away.

"No, I don't want him in the scene. We both know, it's an hour and a half into the party he's probably higher than your pitch."

"Oh c'mon, it's his house. I promise you he photographs well, and plus it will be great for Blaine's show." She rolls her eyes and he walks away. Nearing the window he sees that Blaine is no longer sitting by Rachel. From behind him he hears his husband's name being called out.

"This is not right Blaine, it's not right. Someone with your talent being stuck backstage like this, it's not right!" June Dolloway with her old raspy unapologetic voice.

"I'm not stuck June, I like where I am right now." Blaine says ever so politely as if reassuring her. Kurt comes up from behind and puts his hand on his husband's shoulder. Blaine who was sitting at the center table in front of June turns his head to say hi but she starts to talk again.

" I know of at least three rolls you'd be perfect for, all you have to do is say yes. That is, if that one let's you off the leash." She acknowledges Kurt pointing to him with her eyes and then leans in as if telling a secret. "You don't have to give up on your dreams just because he didn't make it in the biz." She says knowing very well that Kurt could hear her.

"Dreams change, I'm on a different path now." He says with a tolerant smile Kurt squeezes his shoulder. "I gotta go, it was really nice catching up." He gets up and leans in to kiss her.

"Oh that's fine dear. Just think about what I said." She slides a fist sized box into his hand with a "If I don't see you again, here's to the happy couple." They walked away and Blaine laughed at Kurt's wide blue eyes.

" I know, I know…" Blaine sighs.

"It's like the older she gets, the more she hates me." Kurt says surreally.

" C'mon you know we're like family to her."

"You are, I'm the sneaky husband who sneered you in the wrong direction."

"We only have to see her once, maybe twice a year, it's not that bad. And we do owe everything we have to her, otherwise we wouldn't even be here today." Kurt rolled his eyes, he knew it was true, he just hadn't yet come to terms with how to deal with her presence yet. When they had moved back to New York it was June who found them a way to decent apartment in Manhattan, she helped them with their initial independent productions, she populated Kurt's first runway show with all kind of socialites and on top of that always invited them to events where they would meet the most important people in the city. They had a lot to thank her but in the last three years her hatred towards Kurt had become shameless. It was probably just because she was old, old people do that, still it was almost unbearable. 

"Mick is gonna bring your surprise in a couple of minutes so that we can get it on camera." Santana informs them. "Relax, it's something sweet." She responds Kurt's contorted face and leads them to their guests with the mousy photographer following them through the room. They take at least seven pictures with different combination of who she judged to be the most important people before she was obligated to go take a photo with Rachel. They greet each other in a civil manner and smile for the camera but don't make the slightest effort to go beyond that, avoiding even looking directly at each other. Their beef had gotten pretty bad a couple of years ago to the point where people would have to choose which to invite because one wouldn't be in a room with the other. Thankfully it had gotten better, the actual fight was in the past and it's unlikely that it'll happen again, mostly because they don't talk to each other. Nowadays they could be in the same room and coexist as long as no one mentioned the fight. 

A white screen descended from the ceiling and people started to look around trying to figure out what was going on. Mick appeared seconds later with a microphone in his hand ready for his speech." Hello everyone, I'm really glad you could all make it tonight to celebrate this wonderful and loving union" he pointed towards them. "Because I am such a special friend I decided to give them and you a special gift." He picks up a remote control. Kurt and Blaine look at each other trying to think what could it be. "I came across this, totally by accident" He says not very convincing and the crowd laughs. "When I saw this for the first time, it made me really understand what makes them so great. More than love, these two have a unique connection, something that makes them tick together truly as one. This will make even the most cynic of you believe in soul mates." He turns dramatically to the screen and the lights dim slightly. 

"Oh my God!" Kurt covers his faces as he immediately recognizes the video. The quality isn't very high but he can clearly see himself standing in a dark stage against a blue backdrop with a microphone in hand but talking to someone in the front row.

"Baby please, come sing this one!" Video Kurt says on the microphone Video Blaine stands up and takes Kurt's hand to get up on stage as the crowd cheers them. Kurt says something to Blaine's ear and he laughs graciously before picking up the other microphone. The video was from Kurt's birthday the year he decided to do an over-produced karaoke, maybe from seven years ago, one of the last times they performed in front of a audience. The band starts playing the first bars of the song and Blaine finally lets out a "Ah!" Announcing that he recognized the video in question. Kurt hugs Blaine's back and stays in that comfy position throughout most of the movie. Video Blaine starts singing You Make Me Feel So Young. It was all really beautiful and sweet, even if in their minds the memory of this particular performance wasn't one that stood that far out, it still was a very, very happy one. There something particular about seeing oneself in video that is almost an out of body experience, re-thinking your life in a completely different manner.

 

"People think it's cute when I say that I cannot imagine a life without Kurt in it. But the thing that they don't get is that it is not physically possible for me to imagine my life without this man standing next to me. He is my past, my present and my future. When I met him I was only half myself, he helped me become who I was supposed to be, who I wanted to be. I could sing to him all the most beautiful love songs in the world and none of it could even come close to sum up how I feel when I look into his eyes. He makes me understand the full meaning of the word love." Blaine starts after a brief chant of 'speech, speech'. Kurt is looking at him from a few steps away with tears forming in his eyes loving every word but hating that they are in public. "You have asked me all night long what is the secret to a long functional marriage, and I'm sorry but I can't help you. It's all very easy when you marry the love of your life." Kurt practically jumps him with a long overdue kiss and the people around them cheer politely.

"Well, I'm not gonna compete with that…" Kurt brushes a finger above his eyebrow looking down and Blaine intertwines their fingers. "I'm just gonna say that I'm glad that we live in a time when people understand that our love is real and true, and that I can have a family with you. Even if we had to go through a whole lot of ignorant crap, we're still here, we're still in love. And I would go through three times more hell if it meant that I could have what we have today, if it meant that we could be together in the end." He looks to Blaine on his side and smiles briefly before kissing again. Mick takes back the reigns of the party and now that the lights are dimmed and the music is a bit louder people seem to be freer to walk around, dance and do whatever more they want to. The couple stays attached at the hip for quite some time after their speeches, glowing in the haze of it. The firsts with the courage to interrupt the couple was Kurt's business partner Sasha and his boyfriend Harry.

"I wanna be you guys when I grow up!" Sasha approaches them with a smitten expression.

"We don't want to interrupt anything we just didn't want to leave without saying bye." Harry goes to shake their hands but Kurt pulls him into a brief hug.

"The party was awesome you guys." Sasha kissed Kurt's cheek. "You're coming to the store tomorrow right? Tell me you're not taking the weekend off. I cannot handle those women alone. I cannot." He says dangerously close to his face.

"His collection came in today, tomorrow there's a private showing to the top clients." Kurt explains to Blaine. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to come help early, but I'll be there for the show." Sasha and Kurt had been partners for three years now, they had a small store in SoHo that had recently blown up with the upper east side madams and hipster Brooklyn youngsters. Sasha, the young bald man with largely framed glasses, designed the women's line, he already owned the store when he met Kurt but he was so disorganized that he was completely off the map. Kurt designed the men's line and was in desperate need for a partner with the financial means to do everything he knew he could. They were a perfect match even their styles and their personalities worked in consonance. 

“I thought I would get you all for myself...” Blaine fakes a sad face. 

“What are you talking about? You have that dinner thing tomorrow as well. We’ll have until around 6pm to do whatever you want.”

“Oh yeah whatever?”

“The Hummel & Hart clan is united and no one invited me over?!” David butts in putting his hands on his bosses shoulders.

“Oh hi David, I didn’t know you were around.” Blaine’s code for ‘I didn’t know you were invited’. David was Kurt’s insufferable assistant. He was admittedly competent but he was always all over him with his colorful socks and berets. Kurt found it amusing that he had a crush on his boss but Blaine didn’t, it was annoying and unnecessary, specially the way he was sickly sweet to Blaine.

“Oh, I got in super late, I was at another party in the village.” He says dismissively bragging. “But I got in just in time to see that video. Who knew you had such pipes?” He puts both hands on Kurt’s arm. “And you too!” He looks to Blaine.

“Yeah we used to sing a lot when we were younger.” Kurt sighs. “We don’t do that anymore, thankfully.”

“Oh but you could!” Sasha says. “Imagine you singing in one of our shows.”

“Like Victoria Secret’s?” Harry asks carefully

“Just like that! It’d be awesome.” Sasha waits for a positive response.

“I’m already modeling for my own line I’m not singing for it as well.” Kurt brushes it off.

“Speaking of that, the photos come out in two weeks.” Harry mentions, he had been the photographer that had taken the photo of Kurt and five other men’s designers modeling their own clothes for Nylon magazine.

“Is there anything you can’t do? Seriously, it’s unfair.” David swoons. Blaine rolls his eyes. After a couple of sentences the conversation starts to steer back to work and he is reminded of how he should talk to Mick about Jesse’s new ideas. He sees the man crossing the room and entering the room next door, that was his home office. 

“Hey man.” Mick says leaning against the open window and going through his pockets as Blaine walks in. “You’re disappearing at your own party?”

“It’s your party, your house.” Blaine walks closer and feels the chilly air flowing inside.

“I know but no one is drinking enough. So far everyone is very well behaved I don’t know what to say to them.”

“My friends are all ladies and gentlemen.”

“Except for Rachel, she was trashed.” Mick opens his desk drawer. “Last I saw her she was yelling at Jesse for looking to much like their baby.” 

“Geez. By the way did he talk to you-“ 

“Yeah, Yeah, lights, second act, probably not going to happen for the first one, maybe if we open on broadway. He thinks I’m made out of cash. Hah!” He finds what he was looking for. “Drink something.” He tells Blaine pointing to the bottle of whiskey on the table. Blaine gulps down a little more than he probably should after he realizes that his previous buzz was inexistent. “So, what about life?” Mick says lighting up his joint and sitting on top of his desk right in front of the window.

“Funny thing life.” Blaine dismisses and sits as well. Mick would always try to have deep talks out of nowhere and he was really good at it.

“C’mon, indulge me.” He breathes out and passes the joint over to Blaine.

“Oh, no. Kurt would kill me.”

“Why is that?” He asks reading more into it than he should.

“Because I would fall asleep as soon as I walked out that door.” Blaine explains simply.

“What else Kurt doesn’t allow you to do? Besides falling asleep.” The man squints his eyes and mimics the pose of a therapist.

“I’m not doing this.” He rolls his eyes. “Compromising is a thing that happens and it’s very healthy. You would know that if you had real relationships.” Blaine takes another unadvised gulp. “Sorry, that was harsh.”

“Not at all, you’re right. I don’t want relationships, I don’t want to know what compromise is.” He smokes more. “I don’t know if you would ever be able to not be in a relationship. Maybe you’ve grown to used to compromising.” He looks at Blaine with the corner of his eye. “That sure sounds like you. Running around making sure everyone is happy so then you can be happy for them.”

“I don’t do that.” He snapped way to quickly.

“When was the last time you were happy just for yourself?” He inhaled again, his eyes were already starting to get red.

“I’m a people person.”

“Can’t even answer me... Maybe it’s time for you to be a little more selfish. Think about what little Blaine wants.” Blaine laughs, last time little Blaine got what he wanted things didn’t turn out so well.

“You’re already high, I’ll deal with you later.” He stumbles out of the table. 

“High people speak the truth!” He yells as Blaine walks decidedly to the door.

“You left me alone discussing work in our anniversary!” Kurt fakes irritation as soon as he walks out. Sasha and his boyfriend had left and David was alone with a glass were they had previously been standing. “I think you’ll have to make it up to me.”

“Oh yeah? What’s in your mind?” Blaine embraces him.

“I was thinking bottle of champagne and cab ride home?”

“You’re thinking about sneaking out of your own party?”

“Yes, very much. It’s been my dream ever since we walked in.” And with that they do sneak out saying goodbye to the few people they meet on the way hoping that the message will spread without them having to make an announcement. Outside of the building two paparazzis stood by talking to each other waiting for someone, probably more famous than them, to come down. The couple waited inside until they could run straight to the cab. “Fashion starlet steels champagne from his own party.” Kurt tries to guess the possible headlines.

“Uprising designer spends the can ride making out as if he were a teenager.” Blaine says between kisses.

“Local store owner goes home early to fuck stunningly gorgeous husband.” Kurt fights back.

“Said husband is very glad cab drivers in New York don’t speak very good English.” The game stops there. They just make out like they haven’t in probably weeks. Daily life is not a life of make out sessions it’s a life of hurried sex and falling asleep.

The doorman on their building gives them a knowing look while holding open the elevator door and wishing them a happy anniversary. Blaine fumbles to get the key into the keyhole and Kurt pulls out his phone.

“Oh look, Mrs. Blake sent me a photo of our baby. ‘Safe and sound have a great night’ and a smiley face.” Blaine leans in to look at their beautiful daughter and her chubby cheeks pressed against a pillow. They briefly discuss what time it would be appropriate to pick her up in the next day before Kurt pops open the champagne. The cork hits the wall of the living room and the liquid spills in a bubbly mess. Cups are way to far so they settle for drinking out of the bottle. Sharing meaningful looks and taking off their shoes. Kurt stumbles backwards into the apartment slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt with his eyes locked on the man in front of him drinking carelessly from the bottle and letting his tie loose.

The path to the bed is slow and filled with anticipation, what they want the most is to take their time. Kurt his shirts off and is unbuckling his belt with his back turned to Blaine but knowing fully well that he is being carefully watched. Blaine sets the bottle down in their nightstand and lies down still in his suit. “Undress me.” He suggests. Kurt straddles him and takes the bottle to his lips finding it much emptier than he hoped. The pieces of fabric are shedded without much ceremony. They don’t kiss or touch beyond that just yet. When both are completely naked Blaine pushes them to lie down and Kurt can’t help but kiss him forcefully on the lips. Now everything is allowed, touches kisses, squeezes, grinds, anything to make the other go crazy. And there they go crazy on each other’s skin, smell, the overall person. Two grown man just as in love as the teenagers years ago. Adapting to their new adult life with its admitted setbacks but trying to live fully off of what they had. 

“Hey,” Kurt says rushed pulling Blaine’s attention from his member. “Remind me to get a card for Randall, it's his birthday tomorrow.” He says as if making casual conversation.

“Is this really the best time for you to say this?” Blaine asks laughing surprised but not really irritated.

“I had to otherwise I'd forget.” Kurt defends himself.

“Who's Randall anyway?” Blaine asks now completely distracted.

“The guy that did the lighting for the Virginia Woolf thing.” Kurt breathes wanting to move on from the subject. “He gave Zoe that stuffed zebra she adores.”

“Oh, him. Sure. I’ll pick up something tomorrow.” Blaine says and it takes him more than a second to snap back to their previous mood and to decide in his head that daily life does not take away from love. From romance for sure, but love only increases with these little things.


	2. Blaine's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short but it introduces to bigger picture of the year in question. Hope you like it, please comment and leave kudos :)

Friday March 14th 2025

 

"Hey you" Blaine says pressing the phone tightly into his ear. "I literally just walked into my room."

"Hey birthday boy." Kurt leans over the table to the phone on speaker.

"12:04? You used to be better at this." Blaine teases.

"It's not my fault you're in another state" He says automatically. "How are things there?"

"Oh, everything is fine. Some last minute problems but nothing besides the usual." Blaine shrugs it off

"Talk to me."

"Nah, I don't want to bore you with this stuff. None of the problems are remotely interesting." 

"C'mon tell me."

"We had a scare with the theatre contract, but it was nothing big. I did however have to reluctantly spend three hours on the phone with Sebastian to fix it." 

"Sebastian Smythe? Why?" Kurt is confused.

"You know I'm his dad's client, he wasn't there so they directed me to the next best thing, which is apparently Sebastian. But he was helpful, it's strange talking to adult business Sebastian." He laughed.

"If you ask me I'd bet he hasn't changed that much." Kurt moves to throw the papers he was holding on the trash.

"What are you doing, your voice sounds distant."

"I'm finishing tidying up the sewing space. It's a complete mess, I don't know how I got anything done here."

"Me neither. I swear you could make a ball gown from all the scraps you keep."

"If that's not an incentive for me to keep bringing fabric home, I don't know what it is." Kurt laughs as he bends under the table picking up some pencils and buttons that had fallen. "You won't believe from whom I got a call this week!"

"A happy call?"

"Very! I got asked to be a guest judge on project runway! Can you believe it?"

"Oh my god that's awesome!" Blaine says genuinely remembering all the nights he spend cheering contestants on with his husband. "Do you know what's the challenge? When is it gonna be on?" 

"Oh, they told me, I can't really remember, I think it's the eight episode, maybe. Something about wearable drama." Kurt picks up the phone and start moving around the room.

"You're definitely the guy for that." Blaine smirks on the other end of the line. "Will you get to meet Tim Gunn?"

"I've met Tim Gunn."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have. At that week course at Parsons, years ago." Kurt says half offended Blaine doesn't remember, he literally spent weeks talking about it afterwards.

"That doesn't count! You saw him give a speech, you didn't talk to him."

"What are you talking about?! He gave me a temporary diploma, he shook my hand and told me I was great, we're basically pals." Kurt closes the door on the cabinets he was arranging and turns out the lights in the office space.

"Well, forgive me. I'll remember to put him on your birthday list then." Blaine laughs.

"Talk about birthdays. Do you feel thirty two yet? Do you feel as old as we are?" Kurt takes the phone off of speaker and presses it into his ear as he stops by Zoe's room to check on her.

"I feel forty. I spent all day on my feet today. I'm laying on a hotel bed with my feet up the headboard trying to keep myself from starvation by eating a pack of 'mixed nuts'." Blaine stared at his socks against the wall.

"Oh baby, if I were there I'd give you a nice massage and you wouldn't feel a day after twenty." Kurt walk into their room.

"Can I get a coupon for that?" Blaine lets his thoughts wonder about the nature of said massage.

"Speaking of that, I was thinking about coming up tomorrow. Spend your birthday weekend together. We could go on the three o'clock, get an early diner before the show." Kurt sits on the bed.

"Kurt, you know you don't have to." He says dismissively.

"I know I don't, I just thought it'd be nice." Kurt snaps.

"I know, but it's Boston, there's nothing here. I'd be stuck with the show all weekend, you'd have to stay alone with Zo... It's just not worth the trouble of coming, I'll be there in ten days."

"If you don't want us to come you can say so. Grant me the courtesy of telling the truth Blaine." Kurt says completely irritated. "I just thought it could be nice. We haven't seen you in two weeks. Your daughter misses you."

"I'll skype with her tomorrow, just text me the time. I miss her too." Kurt silently agrees and thinks hard about what to say next.

"Blaine seriously, is there something going on? You didn't want me to come to opening night, you don't want to spend your birthday with us..."

"No, no. There's nothing. Honestly, I didn't even realize I was doing that. I promise you I'm not trying to avoid you." Blaine lays a hand over his eyes and opens up. "I don't know, it's just being here with such close contact with the show. I don't think I'm getting as much as a kick out of production as I used to. I keep second guessing every decision I make. I don't know- I don't know what's going on. I'm stressed and confused and- I don't know- I think I just don't wanna go back to our reality while I'm like this." He sighs and rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's ok. I was just a bit touchy because you're not here." He says making time to think of how to remedy him. "Everything is going to be fine. I have no idea where this crisis is coming from or where is it trying to go, but I do know that you are very talented at everything you do. There's no need to second guess yourself beyond the healthy circle. You're amazing, really. Dig yourself out of this hole, you don't belong in it. Believe me." 

"Thanks babe." A smile and a deep breath. "Go get some sleep, I know you have to wake up early."

"While you'll sleep until noon, lucky bastard" Kurt laughs. 

"If it makes you feel better I'll probably spend the whole day pretending to know the strangers coming to wish me happy birthday."

"Oh, poor popular boy."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight love, happy birthday." He gets under the covers. "Happy happy."


End file.
